


We'll make something good of it

by UnaFearless



Series: Kylux One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Boys Kissing, Clones, Gay Sex, Hux is Hux, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux fixit, M/M, Post TROS, Rituals, Sith Holocron, kylux fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: The war is over, but Hux is not done yet. He wants Kylo Ren back and does everything to accomplish this.A Kylux fixit fic for KYLUX POSITIVITY WEEK. The prompt for this OS is: Hurt/Comfort|Touch starved
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567183
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	We'll make something good of it

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time struggling with my motivation/writers block I finally managed to write this OS. Hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> As usual I edited and revised it to the best of my knowledge.

**WE'LL MAKE SOMETHING GOOD OF IT**

  
  


**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_ **

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was dead. General Armitage Hux was dead. Ben Solo, who gave his life for Rey Skywalker, the last Jedi in the Galaxy, was also dead. The Final Order was defeated and obliterated._

_However, Hux wouldn't be Hux if he didn't have a contingency plan, one he'd planned out a long time ago, before he even started to work on Starkiller Base. A good general always kept an eye on all eventualities and found a solution in time. That's just what Hux had done. If things went wrong he definitely wouldn't go down._

_Yet, at some point things had changed and his plan didn't include only him anymore. He would take his revenge on the person who'd taken away the only one who had meant everything to him …_

  
  
  
  


**_Dathomir_ **

  
  
  


“Do you have it?”

Hux handed a part of Ren's mask over to the ancient Nightsister, together with a pyramid shaped Sith-Holocron he had found in Snokes secret vault.

Sister Shelish took it and looked at both items with a faint smile. “I never thought you'd be able to procure it. This is incredible … the Holocron of Darth Plagueis the wise.” She inspected it from all sides, cupped it between her hands and closed her eyes. “Ah, so much power and knowledge—” she whispered. A moment later she carefully placed the Holocron at the head of the altar, right next to the piece of Kylo Ren's helmet. Her dark eyes gazed ferociously at Hux. “I need time to prepare everything,” Shelish's gaze shifted towards the body lying on the altar in front of her. “The ritual will also take a while. You should wait in your ship and get some rest before it starts.”

“How long?” Hux wanted to know, eyeing the Dathomir witch suspiciously.

“However long it takes,” she replied slowly, emphasizing every word with determination.

He nodded. “Alright,” and took one more look at the body on the altar, sighed deeply and then turned to leave. “If you fail I'll kill you.”

Shelish scowled at Hux. “Why are you doing this, taking such a high risk?”

“Why do you think I do it?” he hissed back at her. “There's only one reason—the only one that counts.”

The witch scoffed. “Love. What a vain reason. What if he doesn't want to come back?”

“I didn't pay you to ask questions or judge. Just do it. Get to work.” Furiously Hux spun around and left the sacred cave of Dathomir. The cackling laughter of the ancient Nightsister followed him on his way out.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hours later the ritual started. Sister Shelish was present, as well as another witch, much younger than her. Four Zabrak priests clad in furs were also there, surrounding the altar, their tattooed skin prominent, giving them a savage and feral look. They were humming and chanting, seeming to be in a trance.

Hux swallowed while he stood at the foot of the altar, gazing down at the clone he'd specifically designed with the Kaminoans out of Kylo Ren's DNA. Right now this clone was nothing but a hollow shell, but soon it would be filled with life, with the soul and consciousness of Kylo Ren. Just like he had switched his conciousness into the shell that was designed especially for him. Of course he didn't look the same anymore. Hux's ginger hair was gone, replaced by brown, shoulder length waves he'd bound back with a leather band, and his eyes were a bright emerald green. Kylo's black mane was now a cinnamon color and clipped short, his eyes hazel brown and the features of his face slightly changed. No one would recognize them anymore, nobody would know who they really were. It was the perfect disguise.

Hux was nervous, it wasn't certain that the ritual would have the desired outcome. Bringing someone back from the dead was something different than transferring the consciousness of a living being into a clone. The Kaminoans had perfected this process in the last decade, in this time and age it was practically risk free. Routine. But of course they weren't able to bring back a dead man.

Internally Hux prayed to all the gods of his home planet Arkanis, hoping for the best. He _wanted_ Kylo Ren back and he would get him back.

Shelish looked at Hux with haunting eyes, the Holocron in her hands. “Please step back, the ritual is about to start. No matter what happens, don't interfere. Do not, or else the repatriation will fail.”

  
  


*

  
  


Ren did not recognize him. His eyes looked around confused, no focus, only sheer disorientation. He gasped, screamed, jumped from the altar and crouched at the rock wall of the sacred cave. His hands moved restlessly over his body, his face. He looked like a beaten animal and Hux's heart was bleeding to see him like that. “What's wrong with him?” Desperate, he turned to the witch.

“He's fine,” Shelish replied and stepped beside Hux. “He was in another plane and got torn out of it relentlessly. Give him some time. Sit beside him but don't talk, don't touch him, just be there. He'll come around. I did my part, now the responsibility is yours.”

Thereupon the Nightsisters and the priests left the cave and Hux was alone with Kylo. So he sat down next to him like Sister Shelish had advised him to. Sat there for a long time watching Ren try to come to his senses. It took quite a while before he finally looked at Hux with alert and clear eyes. He gazed extensively, then cleared his throat and asked in a hoarse voice, “Who are you?”

  
  
  


**_Arkanis_ **

  
  


Ren didn't speak a word. Not on their way to Arkanis and not for days after they arrived. All Kylo did was eat, sleep, shower, and sit by the window looking outside, watching the rain pour down on the planet. Hux left him alone, heeding the words of sister Shelish to give him time. However, he slowly became restless. How much more time did Ren need?

When they sat together one evening taking their dinner, Hux gazed at him almost desperately. “Are you ever going to speak to me again?”

“Ain't got nothing to say,” was his short answer. “A voice that's not mine coming out of my mouth … a body that is not mine … I rather stay mute and say or do nothing.”

“You'll get used to it. This shell was made with your DNA and was only slightly genetically modified. You should have no problems getting used to it. As you can see it worked for me.”

“But I'm not a _shell_ ,” Kylo cried out and slammed one hand flat on the table. “I'm … I … I don't know who I am.” helplessly he gazed at Hux with tears in his eyes. “Who am I? Who are you? Why am I even here? Why did you do this? I was at peace, Hux. _At peace_. Finally. And now there is only confusion and chaos inside of me. An emptiness I never felt before, I don't feel the Force anymore. It's gone, as if I am disjointed. It's gone. How am I supposed to live without the Force?”

Abashed Hux gazed at his plate. “The Kaminoans said this was a possibility. I was hoping though—” He looked up and sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Why do you think I did? I wanted you back. I wanted to right the wrong done to you.”

For a while they stared at each other in silence.

“I gave my life to _her_ on my own accord,” Kylo finally broke the silence. “Willingly. There was nothing anymore for me to live for. No wrong was done to me. Now she's gone, you took the life from her only because you wanted me back.”

Hux swallowed hard. “So, what was between us never meant a thing to you?”

“Whatever was between us is long over. I just kept you around as a reminder of my own failures.”

“You bloody liar,” Hux hissed between clenched teeth. “I know the truth. You didn't kill me because you still had feelings for me.”

“You know nothing about me. I had a battle to fight that had to do with things you can't comprehend. I didn't have time for petty emotions.”

“Petty emotions?” Hux stared at him in disbelief, then sadly shook his head. “I had a battle to fight as well, you know.”

“Yeah right,” Kylo scoffed and pointed a finger at him. “You were a traitor, giving information to the Resistance. Pryde just did—”

“Pryde was nothing but a devious prick. Did you know that he was an old friend of my father who knew me since childhood?” Hux noticed the surprise in Kylo's face, trying to hide it quickly but failing miserably. “And he treated me the same way my father did,” Hux continued. “Sometimes even worse. Yet, you had nothing better to do than to make him my superior. And why? Only because he'd already worked for the Emperor during the time of the Galactic Empire. Or maybe you did it just to piss me off.”

Taking a napkin Hux wiped the corners of his mouth as gracefully as he could, having a hard time keeping his composure. “Well, Pryde is dead and gone now like the rest of them scumbags of the Final Order. But I am still here. Still alive.” Now he raised his chin and looked very pleased and proud of himself. “Mitaka did exactly what he was told to do, what he was trained for for years. He's my only confidant, the only one I can fully trust since I took personal care of him since he attended the First Order Academy here on Arkanis. I raised him to be my adjutant and, well, to me he is kind of like a foster son. I'm forever grateful to him that he saved my live and brought me to Kamino during all that mayhem going on at Exegol.”

Hux sighed and gazed at Kylo with a serious expression. “I'm done fighting. Done with all the bullshit going on in the galaxy. This galaxy mourns Rey Skywalker, a Palpatine who _stole_ everything from you, even the name of your family. We don't need another Jedi fighting for the good, no need for another incompetent galactic government. All systems should be able to rule themselves as they see fit. It's already started, the galaxy is in a change. That, in my eyes, is a good thing. No more wars to win, no battles to fight, peace overall, finally. We can start a new life, a much better one. We have new identities, we can do whatever we want. The future is open to us.”

Kylo was silent, looking into the distance with an emotionless expression on his face. Whatever he felt he kept it locked inside. After a while he just got up and left, ran out of the house they lived in since their arrival and didn't respond to Hux who was calling after him to come back.

  
  


*

  
  


A noise woke Hux in the middle of the night. When he sat up he switched on the light and saw Kylo standing at the foot of his bed, dripping wet and shivering. He crawled towards him on the mattress, then started to take off his rain-drenched clothing. With one of the sheets he gently rubbed Kylo's skin dry, even though his hair was still dripping. Slowly Hux was wiping the sheet over Ren's muscular arms, his broad chest and shoulders, then dried his hair as best he could. The scars were all gone, his skin was flawless and so seductive. When was the last time they had touched? Ah, how he wished Kylo would touch him now, like he used to do such a long time ago.

“You still love me,” Kylo whispered, raising a hand and caressing Hux's cheek.

“I never stopped,” Hux replied softly, gazing up to Kylo. “Not a single second.”

“You are right,” Kylo cupped Hux's face with his hands, ever so gently. “I still have feelings for you. That's why I never had you executed, I just couldn't imagine a world without you. No matter how bad things were I _wanted_ you around. However, all went wrong … I was shrouded by the dark side, slowly being consumed by it. Now I can see clear again and I know you are right.”

Hux could no longer hold on to himself and pulled Kylo onto the bed with him. “Kiss me, touch me, I've waited for this moment for so long—I've missed you terribly, my love.” Hux was completely overwhelmed by his emotions. He enjoyed every touch of Kylo, savoured every kiss, staggering with happiness. The whole galaxy was just Kylo, just the two of them.

Even though his body was a different one now, it was still Kylo's touch and his kisses he indulged. Kylo, who fucked him senseless and whispered lustful and lewd things in his ear, just like then, before everything went downhill. The raw act of making love to an elemental force like Ren was all he needed. Heavy panting, sweaty skin and the rough violence—just like he remembered. How he'd hungered and craved for _this_. Hux cried out in lust, came as Kylo bit his neck, releasing into him. Could there be anything better than to die a little death in the arms of the only man he'd ever loved?

Kylos fingers on his neck, in his hair, his warm breath grazing his cheek as he whispered in his ear. “It's love, Armitage. The love we used to have. This time we'll make something good of it.”

  
  


**The End**

  
  



End file.
